My hell froze over
by cuddlyybear
Summary: When bella's mother dies, she feels alone and is hiding a secret from her dad, Charlie. When edward and his siblings come along bella feels as though she fits in perfectly, will she tell them her secret?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It makes you wonder sometimes, how your life is going to be when you're older, or how you're going to die. I usually don't think about this. But then again I have never been one to take risks or get dates or, well do anything except study really. I am plain and boring. I also have an old fashioned name. I mean who names their kids Isabella nowadays? Well obviously my parents, Charlie and Renée, liked the name and decided to call me, their only child, Isabella Marie Swan. Uhh. How I detest the name Isabella. So that's why my friends, or my friend, call me Bella.

It's simple, my mum and dad have a fight, and mum leaves and takes me with her when I was only young. But then, my life changed around again as mum died in a car crash, only three days after my seventeenth birthday. I packed up everything I owned and took the possessions of mum I cherished. Her necklace, the anklet she wore every day, and the diamond earrings dad had given her on their fifth anniversary. Of course I took the other jewellery too, but I wore those so that I would never lose them.

The cab was waiting for me as I walked down the stairs. Taking one look back at the house I used to call home, I slowly turned away and with that, left all the painful memories behind.

Driving in the taxi wasn't that bad, it could have been worse. I mean, at least the driver wasn't hitting on me like he was with the next woman he picked up after he dropped me off at the airport. I sighed and slowly lugged my bags inside. "_The next flight for Forks from California leaves in five minutes, could all passengers please put their bags in the bagging area and line up for inspection of passports." _The nasally voice came from over the speaker. I grumbled and growled as i put my bags down and grabbed up my wallet to go over to the line for the Forks flight.

After the host took my pass port and inspected it heavily, she finally believed that it was genuine. Well I can't help if I look like a hobo at the moment! She sniffed at me with disgust as I passed through and I couldn't help but turn around and pull the finger at her. Dirty up-herself-slut. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking onward to my flight.

When i got to the baggage department I picked up my bag and walked onto the plane. I put my luggage up above me, and sat down wearily into the seat. I made sure that my i-pod, mobile and all other mechanical things where switched off and I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, second chapter is here!! i know its not as long either but im working on it here!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!

When i awoke, i found that the air hostess was leaning over me. "Arghh!!" I screamed. What the hell was that scary woman doing? "Oh, you're finally awake. Your flight landed about fifteen minutes ago, i have been trying to wake you up since then and. . . ."She trailed off and started ringing her hands nervously.

"Okay," I said, dragging out the word so it felt like an eternity to say. I jumped up and she fell back into the next seat. I pulled down my bags and quickly said thanks to the air hostess as i ran down the aisle and down the steps to where i saw Charlie waiting for me, with his police cruiser. I groaned, he still worked as the police chief? And he just had to bring the cruiser to pick me up. Great.

I mustered up my courage and slowly, cautiously walked over to where he was leaning against the car. "Hi dad, ummm, how are you?" I asked not wanting to be rude, and to make him stop staring at me. "Oh my gosh, Bells," he whispered, pulling me close into him for a hug. As he pulled away from me I stood back, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Oh Bells you look exactly like your mother, with the exception of the hair and eyes of course they are mine, but still."

He laughed a little worried at what i was going to say next. So of course to ease the tension between us, i said, "Come on dad let's get going, you're worrying me a little with all this gushing, you're starting to sound like a girl." Charlie let out a snort of disgust and took my bags and put them in the back. "Come on then get in." I laughed the first real laugh since mum had died, and climbed into the passenger seat of Charlie's old cruiser.

When we finally got home to my old place, i found that it hadn't really changed at all. Charlie showed me to my old room and i was amazed at how changed it was. My old single bed had been traded in for a new double and the chest of drawers that i had had as a little girl had changed into a massive rose wood chest with a matching side desk. I turned around and impulsively hugged Charlie. "Dad! I love this! How long did it take you to change all this around?" I squealed. I never squeal.

"Actually Bells, i had this done about 2 weeks ago. I didn't know that you would be living with me or anything you know since your m-mother passed away. . ." He stopped and took in a deep breath. I realised that dad still had feelings for mum even though they had been apart for eleven years. I felt my eyes fill with tears and turned away before Charlie could see them. If i could remember rightly, he wasn't too good with tears or emotions.

When mum left i remember he just stood at the door, didn't cry, didn't get mad, just kept it all in and when he saw me, i think that it was enough. I was all he needed to get by, knowing that mum was alright and that she was being looked after properly. And it was the same with mum, whenever i came home she used to bombard me with questions about his life, if he was seeing anyone, how he was, etc. Sometimes i just felt like shouting, "WELL HELLO! JUST GET BACK TOGETHER ALREADY!!" But i never did, because I'm the quiet child, always will be i guess.

I sighed loudly and tried to pull myself back together, to be strong for me and Charlie. I turned back around and made myself smile. "So, do you have any food in the house Dad? Or am i going to have to go to the store and get something so that you can eat, unless your cooking skills have improved since the last time i was here," I teased softly, not wanting him to hear the wavering in my voice where i was so close to tears. "Ermm, you're out of luck there I'm afraid. My cooking is still as crap as it has always been." Damn. Out to the store then.

"Ok then dad, I'll go out and get some food, would you like spaghetti bolognaise?" I asked in case he felt like junk instead. "Your mum's recipe?" Dad asked excitedly. "Yup, the one and only!" "OH YES PLEASE! I haven't had that for about a year now," he grinned, rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous image. "Ok, well im going out to the shops now, so I'll be home soon," I grabbed my coat and put on some gloves, it was rather chilly outside. "Ok, be home as soon as possible though, I'm hungry!" And that was the last shout i heard as i closed the door behind me.

Shivering as i walked down the street, i looked around. Nothing much had changed, it was the same old Forks. I looked around and found that everything was clear to cross the road. I was halfway over when i heard the screeching of tyres. I turned to the noise and i stood in shock, the car was coming straight towards me and couldn't stop!

**I hope this one is better. And i know cliff hanger right? Just as a mention next chapter is going to be a bit of a surprise. Something i think i should have mentioned in the first chapter but it skipped my mind, =D.**

**Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xx rhiii xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok third chapter, scary stuff. . .and NO REVEIWS! wat is happening??

DISCLAIMER: Edward bella and the others are not my characters -_-

MPOV

I saw the most beautiful girl as i screamed down the road on the way to the supermarket. I was so scared, she just stood in the middle of the road, staring down at my car as it slid in the ice capped roads. I had forgotten to put on ice tyres so i had a bit more trouble then usual controlling the car, when all of the sudden i stopped about 1.5 metres in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were out in front of her. As though her hands had made the car stop. What was she?

BPOV

I remembered what mum had said to me before she died.

_FLASHBACK_

"Honey, don't use your power unless you absolutely need to ok?" Renée said worriedly. "Mum! I have already said that i wouldn't! Don't you trust me?" "Oh, darling you know it's not that, it's just that i was stupid when i was younger and used my power all the time. But you, you're extra special darling, telekinesis, ESP, seeing aura's. You have more powers than anyone i know! I also want you to know that i have never told your father. He was never one to take these things lightly. And honey, you can never ever tell him unless you are sure you are ready, and that he is to. Promise this to me, please?" There was so much worry and nervousness in her voice that i had to promise. "Ok mum, i promise." I lowered my eyes to gaze at the table, this was going to be a hard secret to keep.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I knew this was the time to use my power. To stop me from being squashed like a bug, and to stop this boy from the guilt that could last him a life time. I focused all my energy into my hands as i placed them out in front of me, as steady and straight as i could. Then with a burst of power I managed to stop the car about 1 and a half metres in front of me. When i knew the car wasn't going anywhere i put my hands down to my sides and fell on my knees. I was so tired, it usually drained me of energy when i used my powers.

The car door slammed and a hot guy came to kneel beside me. "Excuse me, are you ok? Oh god i am so sorry! I'm really glad you're not hurt!" He sounded frantic and extremely worried. "I'm fine really, please just help me to get up," I sounded extremely tired, more so than usual. "Oh um, sure sorry." I felt myself being lifted up to my feet again and i walked gingerly to the other side of the road, the market side. I slumped on the seat when he helped me over to it. "Look i really am sorry about this, my name is Mike Newton. And yours is?" Mike asked softly. I looked up and saw admiration in his gaze, oh great, an admirer already. "Bella Swan, it's um, great to meet you." I muttered this last part under my breath not sure if he could hear me.

"Oh awesome, you must be Chief Swan's daughter, he told everyone you were coming to live with him. It really is a pleasure to meet you, funny he never mentioned you were beautiful." I rolled my eyes at this comment and struggled to hold in a groan. "Thanks, look i have to go get some groceries for my dad so i can cook tea, so i better go. I'll probably see you in school on Monday." "Right, right, of course. If you would like i could show you around?" I could see that he was going to be persistent in this so of course, being me i let him. "Sure that would be great. Well, see you then." And with that I picked up my wallet and practically ran towards the shop, just to get away from him.

Finally inside the shop, i grabbed the spaghetti and was now looking for the sauce to go with it, as well as a bit of garlic, and onion, knowing that my dad wouldn't have any inside the house. When i found the sauce i reached up to get it when i felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi! Sorry to disturb you like this but I'm to short to grab the sauce for spaghetti bolognaise, and i see that your grabbing some so could you please get me some to?"

I turned around and saw a little pixie like girl, with short black hair and awesome fashion taste. "Uhh, sure which one would you like?" I couldn't help but smile at her, she was just too perky and happy. It was very contagious. "The same one as you thanks. Hey i don't think i have seen you before, are you new here? If so then I'm Alice Cullen, its soooo good to meet you." Alice said, holding out her hand. "Yes, I am new here kinda. My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I detest the name Isabella," I smiled as much as i could and took her hand.

"Oh, you must be Chief Swan's daughter! Wow, this is great! I can't wait to tell the others, they are going to be ecstatic!" Alice was practically jumping up and down, man this chick had energy. "The others? And here is the sauce," I handed her the bottle and inquired curiously. I hope they weren't all like her. They would be very tiring friends, if they would become my friends that is. "My brothers, Edward and Emmett, and my boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and his sister which is Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. You'll like them very much." She smiled at me reassuringly which made me smile back. I was doing a lot of smiling. "Anyways, thanks for getting me the sauce. I better get going, I'll see you at school on Monday?" "Yeah definitely, and no problem. Bye Alice it was good to meet you." "Bye Bella! I know we will be the best of friends! Ta-ta!" And then she was gone.

Dragging myself back home to were i knew Charlie was waiting for his dinner, I thought about the little pixie like girl. Alice Cullen, I was going to have to ask Charlie about them. "Ok dad I'm home! And ready to start dinner, are you hungry?" "Jesus Bells about time you got home too! I have some people here, i hope that is ok? It's Billy Black and his son Jacob, you used to play with Jacob when you were little. I looked over into the lounge room where i saw a wheelchair and one of the most gorgeous guys i had ever seen. My breath caught in my throat and all i could do was stare. "Bella, umm, earth to Bella!" Charlie's hand waved in front of my face. "Oh yes, sorry dad what was that?" I blushed furiously knowing that Charlie and Billy had caught me staring. Blushing is one of my bad points.

He laughed and pointed to the groceries in my hand, "I asked if you would like Jacob to help you cook, or keep you company while Billy and I watch the game." I smiled sheepishly and pushed my hair back off my face, "Umm, sure that would be fine, but only if he wants to." I held my breath and looked up again to see Jacob studying me. Blushing again, i quickly looked down. "I would love to help," Jacob said, his voice deep and masculine, sending a shiver down my spine. "O-ok, that's great," I smiled nervously. He grinned and took my breath away, how is it that i have an absolute gorgeous guy in my house?!?!?

OK not much again but im still getting the hang of it, this is the first story i have ever written!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOTTIES IN THIS STORY, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS =D

JBPOV (JPOV is Jasper)

It had been a long time since i had last seen Isabella. She was beautiful, with her long, black hair cascading down her back in silky waves. I felt like running my fingers through that hair. And her lips, oh god her lips were so kissable. Kind of pouty, with her bottom lip a lot fuller than her top. I couldn't help but laugh when she was staring at me with her mouth open. I know I'm hot, i get told all the time from the girls in La Push. But they don't interest me, no, the don't. They only girl that interests me at this moment is Isabella Swan. I want her so bad. Get the girl, play with the girl, drop the girl. That's my usual style, but for some weird reason i wanted to hold Bella close and whisper in her hair that everything's ok. Her big chocolate brown eyes are full of sadness and i want to kiss all of that away. Ugh. This is not like me, it might just be the room I'm in. I am sure that when we are in the kitchen _**alone**_ i won't feel this way. I'll probably want to jump her right there, on the kitchen sink. That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually, i might just do it yet.

Bella got up and walked into the kitchen; lazily i stretched and walked into the kitchen with her. She was at the kitchen table, unpacking the ingredients to make the food while i lounged at the doorway watching her cute little ass sway back and forth as she took things over to the stove. "So, can you cook?" I looked up from where i was staring and saw her big brown eyes glaring at me. "I can on occasion," i looked her up and down letting her see that i was checking her out. She was blushing furiously now but was still glaring. "Ok, _Jacob,"_ she sneered my name, god it was funny, "one, my face is here not there, two i don't appreciate you looking at me like that so if all your going to do is lounge around then get the hell out of the kitchen, and three, make yourself useful and don't talk to me if you're a smart arse." Well, well, well, who knew that little Bella could be a tiger? She seemed so timid before, but now that i know she has a wild side it will be even more fun bringing it out of her. "Sorry honey, it's just very hard not to look at you, and i like it when you get mad, you look like a little wildcat ready to lash out with her claws ready. Would you like to sink your claws into me? Because one way or another its going to happen," I grinned at her expression and moved over and backed her into the kitchen sink. She pressed one hand on my chest. "No, don't touch me, please," I could hear that she was close to tears and that frustrated me.

"Are you scared of me little Bella?" I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Are you afraid of what you're going to feel?" I felt her shiver and satisfaction went through me as her face turned a brighter shade of red. "I-i. . ."She was stuttering now and that just made me want her more. I pressed into her closer letting her feel how much i wanted her. Her mouth opened in shock again, and she tried to push me away. Looking down, away from me, she said, "I have to make dinner, so please let me go or Dad is going to wonder what is going on." I took into account what she had said and moved away from her in one quick, smooth motion. "I suppose you're right, we don't want daddy to know that your delectable blush is caused by me now do we little Bella?" I murmured. Well, if she didn't want me there then it was best for me to leave. "Just, just leave please Jacob." Her voice sounded strained to me, as though she wanted to cry. Sighing I rolled my eyes and walked out the doorway. Well this was going to be fun taking her, if i could get her to respond.

BPOV

Oh my god what a creep. I slunk down into my chair recalling his words. _"Sorry honey, it's just very hard not to look at you, and i like it when you get mad, you look like a little wildcat ready to lash out with her claws ready. Would you like to sink your claws into me? Because one way or another its going to happen." _I would like to sink my claws into him, but across his damn stupid absolutely gorgeous face. I got up and kicked the chair back into the table. What the hell? Am i really going to let this get to me? I felt so angry and frustrated with myself, but then i also felt good. Calling him a smartarse and everything made me feel good. I wish i used different words though. I mean instead of saying, "If you're a smartarse don't talk to me," i wish i had said "If you say anything in the least smart about me or my body again then you will wish you hadn't. I could whoop your fucking arse to china town." But then again i would never use the F word, i just couldn't. When i try to be brave it comes out as a squeak, but other than that i whisper it when I'm alone, trying to make it louder but it never gets any louder than that stupid little whisper.

"Why can't i be braver?" I whispered to no one in particular. "Honey, you don't need to be braver. You have gone through so much and you did it all alone." Startled i did a pivot and faced my father. "Oh, hey dad," I mumbled, embarrassed that he had caught me in this kind of stage. "Bella, come here please." I shuffled over and dad through his arms around me. "Bells, you don't need to be braver, you're the most courageous person i know. I wish i could have been there to help you with your mothers death, but i wasn't, and i hate myself for that. I know you don't like Forks but please try to make some friends. And i also know that you don't really like Jacob for the moment." I looked up at him with my mouth agape. How in hell did he know that? Laughing at my expression he continued, and i put my head back on his chest, "But give him time to get over his attraction to you. Now, how is the dinner going? We men are famished!" I laughed and wiped away a little tear that had escaped. "It will be done soon. Now go and play with your remote." I gave a little smile and set back to work, listening to his footsteps fade into the lounge room.

Ten minutes later the spaghetti was done and so was the rest of the meal. Calling them in, I laughed as they raced to get a seat at the table to scoff down all that i had put on their plate. Even Jacob seemed to have a big appetite. I was going to have to pack this place with groceries if this kept up. "Dad, how often are Jacob and Billy going to be coming over?" I asked politely, not interrupting when they talked. "Umm, not sure Bells why?" He glanced at me with a confused expression. "Well its just that, you have no leftovers for tomorrow so i was just wondering, i think i might have to stock up." I grinned at Charlie and his face blushed a bit. "Oh umm, sorry about that. Well, Billy and Jacob are coming back over tomorrow night, so i was wondering if maybe you could make a roast?" He face was hopeful and i just couldn't help but give in. "Hmmm, ok, but only if there are no interruptions." I glared at Jacob and he gave a heart stopping grin. I then rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

CPOV

Bella has changed. In a bad way, i mean she was quiet before but now she has just withdrawn into herself. I want my little girl back. The one that used to laugh when she came here to be with me. But now she does the occasional laugh, the occasional smile, but always her brown eyes, so much like mine, are always sad. I curse the driver that caused Renée to crash, now i will never have her back. I will give her one excellent thing though, she has her mother's ability to cook. I have never gotten over Renée, but now i have Bella, and i hope she can take away the pain i have, and i hope i can take away hers.

hey guys another short one i know, but still it has to be better then the other ones im sure right?

well please review. =]

xx rhiii xx


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS UNLESS I ADD IN MY OWN PEOPLE!

BPOV 3

I know Charlie is worried, but i just can't bring myself to care at this moment. I am more worried about today, my first day of this new school. I'm just glad that i met Alice the other day. Hopefully she can help me through this nightmare that Charlie calls the first day of my new life. "Bella, you can leave all of the past behind, i only want you to look at our future." That's what Charlie said to me this morning. As soon as i got up actually. I look in the mirror one last time and look at my appearance. New jeans, blue shirt that clings around the stomach, but is looser around the breast area, my mum's necklace, anklet, and last of all her favourite earrings. I have to admit, i look pretty good . . . but i don't know if this is all right for school. I frown quickly and look at the clock. Damn! No time to change and maybe just i only have about 5 minutes to grab something to eat then make my way to the very high school i was dreading to go to.

I ran down the stairs and started into the kitchen when i saw a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. I shrugged and went into the kitchen; it could just be someone parking there to see a neighbour, but then again, why would they park it in my driveway when they could in the actual neighbours? I felt confused as i grabbed a big red apple and walked to the door. I took the spare key, just in case Charlie didn't get home until late, and opened the door when i saw HIM. For the second time in less than 24 hours my jaw dropped open and i couldn't stop it. Why it that a whole heap of guys in Forks is are absolutely GORGEOUS?!? "Uhh . . . hello?" I said uncertainly. "May i ask why you are here and who the hell you are?" I couldn't help saying hell. I clamped my hand over my mouth after that sentence, proud of myself but a little ashamed as well, what if Charlie had been here?! "I'm sorry, i thought Alice would have told you that we would pick you up for the first day of school, oh and my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." He gave me a dazzling smile that made me melt at the knees and put out his hand for me to shake. Blankly i looked at it until i finally realised what he wanted me to do. "Oh! I'm sorry, i had a bit of a blonde moment," I blushed a bright red and his smile widened. I grabbed his hand in a firm shake and said, "My name is Isabella Swan, but please NEVER call me Isabella, you have no idea how i detest that name." He grinned that gorgeous smile again, "So what would you have me call you then, gorgeous?" Damn that boy and his stupid smooth talk! The blush i already had made itself more noticeable by going down onto my chest and my neck. "No umm, please just call me Bella."

"Right then Bella, i suggest we get moving then or Alice will have my head for getting you to school late." I gave him a shy smile as i looked around for the bag i had dropped on the floor. "Behind you, Bella," Edward said this in a polite voice but i could hear the hint of his laugh in there, as though he was trying to hold it back. "Oops, thank you," I shyly said. God why was i so shy with guys? And especially gorgeous ones. I picked up my bag and headed on down the front steps after double checking that i locked the door. And headed towards his car.

EPOV

When my little sister, Alice, told me that i had to pick up the new girl this morning i rolled my eyes. Just what i needed, another dipstick, energetic bimbo girl in the school that would no doubt want me to be with her just like those other slutty girls, especially Lauren and Jessica. I hope that she doesn't become friends with them. I really don't need another clone of them hanging off me promising lots of hot sweaty sex. I don't want that, and definitely not with them. "Alice! I don't want to pick up that new girl. It annoys me that you think i will pick them all up, remember what happened last time with Jessica? I don't want another one drooling all over me!" I glared at her and she gave me her damn pixie smile. I groaned and started walking away. "Oh Edward, Bella isn't like that. She is so shy and timid, you wouldn't expect her to do anything bad. Did i happen to mention that she is like us?" That stopped me in my tracks. I looked behind me at her, and Alice's face was grave. "You're bullshitting me." This time i turned around to see her expression clearly. She shook her head, "I'm afraid not Eddy, I saw her do something amazing the other day. A car was coming towards her, i think Mike was in it, and she put her hands out in front of her and the car stopped. Just like that!" She put her hands out and put her face into a deep concentration.

I let out a breath, this could not be happening. I thought about it and i wondered who her father was. "Alice, do you know who her parents are?" I ran my fingers through my already messy hair, waiting for the answer i thought i was dreading. Alice bit her lip in deep thought while i waited. "Ummm, her father is Chief Swan, but i don't know who her mother is, sorry." Chief Swan. Charlie Swan, that must mean her mother must be the one with the powers, who maybe neither of them have powers and she is just unlucky. "Do you think you could find out who her mother is?" I inquired, i was suddenly even more curious then before. Damn it! I don't want to know about her! I shook my head and fastened my gaze on the floor. Just great, another girl in my life is not what i need. But i just want to know who she is, maybe i could help her with her powers, it isn't a bad thought. I looked back up at Alice and saw her staring at me. I sighed, rubbed my chin and said, "Ok, well lets go pick her up so i can meet her. That would be a good start." Alice's smile was so bright i swear i was blinded. "OH yes Edward that would be awesome! Lets go!" And with those words from her mouth, i was dragged out the door.

Hey peoples! This is the fifth chapter of the book, the next chapter will be in Edwards POV and I might introduce Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie into it. Thanks!

xxx rhiii xxx


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I could not believe how excited Alice was in seeing Bella again. It was like having a little girl waiting to get a new puppy! I sighed and gripped the steering wheel harder so i didn't give into the urge to knock her out. "Eddy, i can't wait to see Bella! You just wait till you see her; you're going to have your eyes pop out of your head! She is so gorgeous, maybe this is the one for you?" I heard a growl and realised it came from the back of my throat, what was wrong with me? All of the sudden I'm growling at my sister? I could see Alice staring out her window from my peripheral vision holding back a laugh. Just to annoy her i closed my eyes for a split second and gave her a mental zap. "OWWWWW!!!!!!" i laughed and looked over at Alice with an innocent expression. "What is wrong? Did something happen to you?" I asked my face revealing nothing. But Alice knows me so much better than that.

Alice soon gasped and grabbed her head in pain. I was suddenly very worried. "Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" She raised her gaze to mine and her eyes were very grave. "Edward, someone felt that zap you gave me. So they gave me another, but it was worse than yours." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, could someone do that? "Alice i swear to you it wasn't me." "I know that!" She snapped, "I just told you it wasn't you!" I looked back at the road; we were parked in Bella's driveway. "Well, I better go out and see her, huh?" I asked, not really wanting to. Alice sighed, "Yes, just go. You'll be fine." I slowly got out of the car to see her walking into another room. I walked up to the doorway just about to knock when she opened the door.

My hand was raised and her jaw was dropped down, and she was staring at me. I resisted a groan until i fully gazed into her eyes. Dear god, forgive me now for i have just met one of your angels. Bella was hot! No, more than hot, she was stunning, beautiful, and whatever you want to call her! Bella was the first to speak, "Uhh . . . hello?" I just kept staring at her. For the first time in my life i was speechless. She spoke again, "May i ask why you are here and who the hell you are?" After this statement her eyes opened wide and she slapped a hand to her mouth, i thought this was very cute. Alice was right when she said Bella would not say anything bad. "I'm sorry, i thought Alice would have told you that we would pick you up for the first day of school, oh and my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." I gave her a smile which i hope looked good and held out my hand to her. Surprisingly i wanted to impress her. She looked at my hand then at me, i nearly laughed when a look of recognition came into her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry; i had a bit of a blonde moment." She blushed a deep red that covered her face and flushed down her neck onto her chest. I looked down a little at her chest and found that she had a very nice chest indeed. I pulled my gaze up, Come on Edward! I chided myself; this is not the time for looking there. I shouldn't even BE looking there! She clasped my hand with her little one and gave it a good hard shake, "My name is Isabella Swan, but please NEVER call me Isabella, you have no idea how i detest that name." I couldn't help myself, so i gave her another grin and said, "So what would you have me call you then, gorgeous?" Bella's blush deepened again and i found myself liking this small, delicate, shy girl with the long ebony black hair cascading down her back like silk. She looked down and mumbled, "No umm, please just call me Bella."

I gave a small smile, "Right then Bella, i suggest we get moving then or Alice will have my head for getting you to school late." She gave me a sweet shy smile and started looking around; i guessed it was for her bag. I nearly smiled again but kept my amusement to myself. "Behind you Bella," I said although even i could hear the hint of laughter in my voice and i kicked myself for it. I didn't want her to think i thought she was stupid or anything. She looked up at me, then down behind her. "Oops, thank you," she said to me shyly. I looked at her and wondered why she was so shy. I tried to read her thoughts but something was blocking me out. I caught one of Alice's though, "_**Edward i swear if you don't bring her here now i will come out and shoot you.**_" I turned to the car and gave her a grin. I could almost feel her scowling at me. After Bella double checked the door was locked she turned to me, shrugged her shoulders and i walked her towards the car.

As soon as we got right up to the door, Alice's little voice spoke up, "Really Edward it's about time! I thought that she would never get here with your constant gasbagging about nothing!" She gave me glare but when she saw Bella she jumped out and gave her a massive hug. Bella returned it warmly. "Hello Alice, how are you?" Bella smiled at me and Alice. I couldn't help but give her a smile in return. It caused her again, to blush. "Oh Bella I'm absolutely perfect! Well, i am now that I'm not stuck alone with that fool of a brother over there anyway." She gave Bella the perfect innocent smile and stuck her tongue out at me. Bella laughed and i could not believe how perfect it sounded. Like bells tinkling. I loved it straight away.

I heard them get into the back seat of my car, going around to the other side i felt Alice send me a message, "_**I know you like her eddy.**_" I turned around and Alice gave me a knowing smile while Bella looked out the window. And she was blushing. I gave Alice a message back, but looking at Bella, "_**So what if i do, she is a lovely beautiful girl. Wouldn't you agree Ally?**_" Bella's eyes, opened wide and that's when i realised it. I looked at Alice and she looked at me quizzically. Bella could hear our thoughts.

Hey guys next chapter i am definitely going to introduce the others. So please review if you can, if not then its ok, im not really worried that much anymore =)

xx rhiii xx


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Oh my god, they know! I looked desperately out the window as i recalled what Edward had said to Alice telepathically, "_**So what if i do, she is a lovely beautiful girl. Wouldn't you agree Ally?**_" I shuddered as i remembered his emerald eyes gazing at me, trying to figure out my secret. My mother's voice whispered around me. _Don't let anyone find out. . . _How in god's name wouldn't they in this stupid little town? I grit my teeth together and tried to figure out how i would try and make them believe that i saw something out my window that made me look surprised. Or maybe that wouldn't do. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, getting my fingers caught through my curly locks. I looked at Edward through my peripheral vision and i didn't do much good hoping he wouldn't see me. He was looking at me in his little review mirror. I had a sudden thought pop into my head. A dear! I had never seen a dear before, mind you i don't know if they had dear in Forks, but i could always pretend that i thought that's what it was. My mind was in over load as we reached the school, everyone stopping to stare at the silver Volvo.

I grabbed my pack out of the car and headed to where i thought the office was. "Bella! Wrong way!" I turned around to see Edward shaking his head with a small smile. I blushed again. This was getting to be a habit around Edward, something i would have to look out for. I slowly walked towards him and he grabbed my arm and steered me towards the right building. As we got to the door, he pulled me close and i had the need to lean into him. My behaviour was surprising to me as i never wanted to feel like i had to lean on someone. . .unless i sprained my ankle of course. He turned his head towards my neck and whispered, "We will need to talk, Miss Bella, about my thoughts you can seem to read." He pulled back and i drew my brows together and gave him what i thought was a puzzled look. Obviously he didn't fall for it, because he gave me an infuriating smile and headed off. Alice ran up to me, "Bella, he didn't say anything mean to you . . . did he?" She bit her perfect lips and stared up at me. I gave her a reassuring smile. "No Alice, he didn't . . . I'm a little confused about what he said though. Anyway, why are you here and not off with Edward?" "Well, someone has to show you to your classes." She gave me a grim smile and looked at Edward. He smiled at her and she gave him a glare, then she turned to me and said in her chirpy voice, "Well, come on then! Lets get your table and take you off to your first class!"

Turns out my first class was Music. With Edward Cullen himself. I groaned and wondered what he had to say to me. Mr Wabinski called me up to the front of the class and asked me to introduce myself. "Ok, umm, my name is Bella and i come from California. I have a passion for the guitar and for singing." I gave a little smile dreading the questions to come. I recognised one of the boys, he was the guy who nearly hit me with his car! "So Bella," He purred obviously trying to sound attractive, "Why did you move here from California?" I gave him a glare and he shrank back into his seat, "Well i don't think that is any of your business. But if it will cure your little mind of curiosity, my mother was killed in a car accident. My only other living relative is, of course, my dad. So thats why i am here. Happy now?" With a scowl at him when i walked past i went to the back of the room at a row of empty desks. "Well, then," Mr Wabinski cleared his throat and shuffled paper nervously at his desk. "If you all would like to grab a guitar and start playing or something then go for it. I'll just be, uhh, talking to Miss Swan."

Mr Wabinski came down to the back desks, pulled up a chair and looked me squarely in the eye. "Are you ok? I can tell you must be nervous and a little scared at a new school like this." I looked up and started playing with my fingers, "You don't know the half of it. I just, i feel so different from everybody else." A stray thought ran through my mind. I am different. A lot different than anybody could ever imagine, except for maybe Edward and Alice. I had felt Edward give Alice a mental zap, and the knowledge of how it's done became mine. I don't know how, or why it happened to me, but it did. And i was becoming very scared. Mr Wabinski and i had a long talk when the bell rang. "Thank you for making me feel welcome," I said to the teacher with gratitude echoing in my voice. Mr Wabinski gave me a smile, "Just so you know Bella, there are people here you can trust with your secrets." With a wink and a knowing smile he stepped out of the room, leaving me standing there with shock. Edward poked his head through the door, "Hey princess, you gonna come to lunch or what?" I nodded my head weakly, still stunned by what the nutty music teacher had said.

Alice came jumping out from behind a seat and table in the cafeteria and screamed, and i mean screamed out my name. "BELLA! YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!!" I cringed in embarrassment for people must surely know who i am now. Not like they didn't anyway considering some of the glares from the girls, and the looks from the boys as i was walking to the cafeteria with Edward. I looked up at Edward and he gave me an apologetic smile. I looked back down at my feet glancing to see if there were any spare tables around in which i could hide in. There wasn't, and that was not the only problem. Everyone in the Lunch room was staring at me. I could feel my hands shaking and i knew what was going to happen. I had to get out of the cafeteria . . . NOW.

I ran to the nearest door which led out to the Oval where some of the guys where playing football. I looked to the right and there was a small forest. PERFECT! I made a run for it when i heard Edwards voice calling out to me. If i didn't get rid of the energy building in my hands then it wouldn't be safe for the school. So i kept running, i suddenly didn't care if Edward saw me, guessing that he already knew i was different, like him. I finally got into what i thought was the middle of the forest and let it out. My whole body shook and my eyes went red. I walked over to the nearest, biggest rock i could find and i placed my hands on them. All the energy went into it and it burst. Rock pieces went everywhere and i got a few cuts. After all the energy was gone i slumped onto a tree, looking into the eyes of a very startled Edward. I gasped as i suddenly knew, He had seen everything!

EPOV

She is amazing, running out like that to save everyone in that cafeteria from herself. I followed her of course, to make sure that she was ok. But i had never dreamed to see her like that. The energy running off her and coming off her had made her eyes turn as red as blood, and made her lips, already quite pink, cherry red. She looked a bit like a . . . vampire. I know she isn't of course; she can't stand the sight of blood. Or so she told me and Alice anyway. I walked over to her after she had slumped onto a tree, her eyes still red, but fading. I was still startled on how beautiful she looked with red eyes. It scared me a little. Suddenly she gasped as she heard an unwanted thought run through my mind. I thought she might be dangerous, i thought she might have to be killed. I thought she was beautiful.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that he had seen everything and thought that stuff, yet still helped me back to the cafeteria. Everyone looked at me like i was a psychopath and i felt like it. Edward led me over to his table and sat down. Instead of putting me beside him he pulled me onto his lap, and grabbed his water bottle and put the bottle to my lips. I drank greedily, never realising how he knew i was thirsty. I heard a polite cough and looked at Edward to ask if my eyes were normal. "Are they ok?" I whispered. He nodded his head once and i looked at the others at the table. Alice was sitting next to a blonde guy, his hair kind of long but not too long, i was guessing that that was her boyfriend. The guy sitting next to Edward had short, very dark brown hair and was very big, and buff! His muscles were bulging out of his shirt and i glanced to the girl beside him. Her hair was flawlessly blonde and she was one of the most gorgeous girls i had ever seen apart from Alice. I glanced at Alice as she began the introductions. "Are you ok, Bella?" I gave a quick nod of my head and she started, "Ok, the guy you see sitting next to me is Jasper. He is my boyfriend and very gorgeous." I gave a sly smile and nodded to show her i agreed. She grinned and carried on, "The big gay guy your sitting next to is Emmett, my eldest brother who isn't really gay. The girl sitting beside him is Rosalie, which is his girlfriend and Jasper's sister." She stopped and caught her breath. "And everyone, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swans daughter." Rosalie looked at me, and then back at Alice.

I heard her message, "_**Is she like us then?**_" I bit my lip and decided i would answer myself considering Edward had already seen. "Yes, I am. I actually heard that thought of yours that you just sent." All eyes were suddenly on me and i reached around with my hand and caught Edwards, looking at him pleading him to say something. Alice's eyes were wide, Jasper's jaw dropped then closed trying to pull himself together. Emmett just looked at me shrugged and kept eating, while Rosalie shot daggers.

Edward didn't let go of my hand and looked at all of them, "Come on guys, we will talk about it later when Bella isn't so tired from what just happened." I stiffened in his lap and he ran his hand down my back. I relaxed, but just a little. "Edward, are you going to tell them what just happened?" I asked in a small voice. "Bella, love, I think that they have a right to know after what you just said. I think we all have a right to know." And with those final words, the bell rang and the next class i wasn't looking forward to. Biology.

After Biology the rest of the day went on smoothly with my last two subjects being English and Maths. Edward dropped me back off home and said that Alice would pick me up at 6 so that i could meet up with them for our little 'talk'. To tell the truth i was very frightened. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 5. I started to get ready, and decided i would do my best to make myself at least halfway pretty. I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioned it with strawberry scented conditioner. I put in moose and blow dried it so that the curls were soft looking and looked quite desirable. I put on dark blue denim skinny jeans and a black top that hung off one shoulder. I put on what little make up i had, some mascara, a little eye shadow and some lip gloss.

I put a large bow at the back of my hair and pinned it. I then had to look for shoes. Because I'm a very clumsy person i don't wear high heels. Last time i did was at my junior graduation back at California and i tripped and broke my ankle. Not good, i definitely don't want to trip and break anything in front of Edward. I had just got on my best ballet flats when i thought about everything. The clothes, the hair, THE MAKEUP! I never wear makeup unless i wanted to impress someone. The only guy that is going to be single is Edward. God almighty, i want to impress Edward? I sighed and got to my feet, found my favourite bag and was walking down the stairs when the door bell rang. Yep, they were here, and i was dreading this meeting.

I opened the door to find a gorgeous looking . . . Jacob Black? I glared at him and opened the door a little wider. "Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" i glared harder as though doing this would make him disappear. It didn't. "Why Bella, it's nice to see you to. Going somewhere are we?" His grin made me infuriated. Why the hell is he here? WHEN I AM WAITING FOR EDWARD?!?!?!? I planted the best smile i could on my face, but it turned out more as a grimace, "Why yes i am actually Jacob. Maybe you should come back another time, I'm waiting for Edward Cullen." Jacob's gaze narrowed when i told him this and i heard the rumbling of a car engine just turning into the drive. I raised my eyes to the sky and thanked god that Edward got here now. Jacob just looked at me, "Well i suppose i better let you head off with that freak huh?" My mouth dropped open in shock. A freak?!? That was an awful thing to say, even if you did know them. Edward opened his car door and just gotten out when i opened my big mouth and a whole heap of words came out, "Jacob Black! You are one of the most arrogant, conceited arseholes that i know! And that excludes Mike Newton! I hope that on your way home you crash into a tree and break your arm! I wouldn't want anything else to happen because Billy has had enough sorrow in his life to last him the rest of his life. And i wouldn't want him to get any more hurt. Now, get your stupid pea brain working and realise already that i didn't want you here in the first place. So get your arse into that car," I paused for emphasis, "And get the FUCK out of here!" And with that i pushed him down the stairs and walked over to Edwards' car where i could see that he was holding back a laughing fit. I gave him the best glare i could and opened the car door, jumped in and slammed it shut. Edward seemed to feel that this was his time to leave, or maybe he could feel my anger and decided to leave, either way he jumped in the car and drove off. I felt the energy gathering again and i started to feel scared. "Edward! It's happening again!" Edward pulled off onto the side of the road and scrambled out of the car. He came around to my side, unbuckled my belt and carried me into the bushes. I was trembling when he said, "Ok Bella, i need you to put your hands in mine and think about something that will make you happy!" I shook my head and headed towards a rock. "No Bella! Just trust me on this!" I looked back at Edward and saw that he was shaking too, so i turned around walked back and placed my hands in his, and then thought about when i was a kid and my mum was pushing me on the swing set in our front yard. I slowly felt all the energy drain from me and i got heavier and more tired. Edward however was somehow focusing all the energy somewhere else for he was fine. He wasn't shaking and he was gazing into my eyes. I closed my eyes and slumped to the ground, or tried to anyway. A pair of strong arms lifted me and carried me back to the car where a bronzed haired angel put me down, buckled me up and started to drive away again, as i let the darkness pull me in and i fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

"Shhh, don't wake her just yet, i need to tell you something." This was said by my bronzed haired angel, i was sure of it. I tried to think of his name, Eddy? Ed . . . Edward! That was it! I nearly sighed but thought against it. I wanted to hear what was going on. "Ok, i just found a new power, I was thinking about it last night and because i am very drawn to Bella, for some reason, i figured it might work." I could feel him smiling at them. "Oh for heaven's sake Eddy, can you just tell us already?" That was Alice; i could feel her radiating all her excited energy. "Ok, ok. Anyway, i thought that the next time Bella had energy build up or whatever you guys wanna call it, that i could help her. I don't know what to call it yet but it worked. She was shaking again and started to turn to a rock again, to blow it up, but i persuaded her to come to me and i held her hands in mine, and focused the energy to another place, but i don't know where that place is or how i did it. But it worked, and that's all that mattered to me." After hearing that i fell asleep again.

About half an hour later i was woken up by Alice, who was looking worried. "Bella, wake up! Geez girl we have been trying to wake you for 15 minutes!" Sleepily and feeling as though my body was made of lead i pushed myself up on my elbows and the sheet fell down. I frowned, since when did i get into a bed with a sheet on me? Alice made a reach for the sheet to pull it back up, and only then did i realise the state of my undress. I was in my bra and underwear, and the boys plus Rosalie were in the bedroom with me and Alice. My mouth fell open and my face blushed as i grabbed the sheet and held it up to my eyes. I made a noise which sounded kind of strangled and sank back onto the bed and pulled the sheet up more, right over my head. "I'm sorry Bella, i should have warned you. Rosalie and I undressed you because you were sleep talking about your jeans and shirt digging into you. We didn't mean for the boys to be here when you woke up but they came early."

I rose back up again and held the sheet up this time to see a smiling Emmett, smirking Jasper and a very shocked blushing Edward. I started shaking with laughter, and everyone jumped back, thinking that it was my power. Edward jumped up ready to help when suddenly i fell back on the bed filled with giggles. When i finally finished everyone, not just Edward, stood back looking at me with amazement. "I-I'm sorry," I gasped fighting for breath, "It's just the first time anyone has ever seen me this undressed and it just so happened to be you guys. I didn't plan on anyone seeing me like this at all; even my best friend back in California has never seen me like this!" I started to laugh again and this time Alice joined in. Thank god she understood me. "It's ok Bella; you'll be like this quite a lot with me." Alice quipped. I just stared at her, what in hell did she mean? Edward coughed and I looked at him, "Errr, Alice has a little problem with lingerie shopping and well, shopping altogether." He gave me a small smile that said, you're her new Barbie doll. Well gee, isn't that a great thing, i thought sarcastically.

"Oh, uhh, cool," I stuttered, seeing the ferocity of Alice's glare to Edward. I didn't want that glare on me, "Well, i like shopping so why don't Alice and i go together one day. I have some money i need to spend anyway. And umm, can i get some clothes?" At this Alice turned around and bounced, "Oh really Bella? That would be awesome! Oh of course, totally forgot about that." Of course Alice squealed this because; well, because she was Alice. I smiled and felt happy that i finally had some new friends. Well except for Rosalie, she still looked hostile towards me. I inwardly smiled to myself, well if she wanted to be like that to me i could be like that to her. I felt new, reborn as i reviewed myself. Yes, that was it. I was going to change my appearance, make myself a new Bella. Independent, strong and, of course, sexy as hell. They were making small talk while Alice studied me, silently trying to figure me out i supposed. She pulled me over into the corner and asked me to open up my mind to her. I pulled in a breath, the new Bella wouldn't be afraid ever again. So i did it. I opened my mind to her, something i had never done, even for my mother. I opened up and let her into my thoughts, my dreams and my ambitions. I let her see my fears, my nightmares and most of all i let her see my memories. Her face wide in shock as she saw me reviewing the photos of my mother's death, the tears, the heartache and the feeling of loneliness washed through me as it did her.

Suddenly i shut her off, to embarrassed and tired to let her see anymore. I looked into her scared eyes and i whispered, "Alice, you haven't even seen everything yet, i promise i will show you more." She nodded and slowly got up and walked over to the others. I remained in the corner, caught my breath from exerting myself to my powers then asked Edward if he could please get me a drink of water. I thought about it, "Actually Edward, make that a bottle of water, i wanna show you guys a trick with one of my powers that i can do with water." I gave a little smile to all of them and a grin to Alice who was looking like she was going to laugh having seen the memory of me doing it once. Edward just looked at me strangely and nodded his head and headed down the stairs.

I turned to Alice, "Do you think i should do it?" She nodded her head excitedly, happy to see me demonstrating one of my happy memories. The other looked at us in confusion. "I let her look through my memories and everything," I explained. Jasper looked confused, "But how can that happen when we cant even read your thoughts?" He asked. "I opened up my mind to her, but i can only do it when i fully trust someone," I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't really hear. But of course they did. "Do you trust all of us?" A deep rumbling which i suppose you could distinguish as a voice said. I turned and looked at Emmett, and gave him a weak smile. "No, not all of you, there is just some hostility in the room, i can feel it. I suppose i could turn it into another feeling but i cant be bothered." Jasper looked at me in surprise and said, "Can you really? Why that would mean that you have the same power as me!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. I looked at Emmett, "What's your power?" His look of chagrin made me feel bad for just springing it up, "That is only if you want to tell me," I quickly amended. He had a look of relief, "Well, not just yet i cant really explain it. I will have to wait for Edward to get back."

For some reason i couldn't wait for Edward to get back, but the moment he did i knew, i could feel his energy in the room. It suddenly felt more powerful and i knew that he was behind me, very close behind me as i felt his chest against my shoulders. I had the urge to lean back, the old Bella would have been appalled, the new Bella just did it. I leaned back into him and he put an arm around my waist. Emmett gave him a knowing smirk, as did Jasper, while Alice was grinning widely and Rosalie just looked pissed. She obviously still didn't trust me. I gave a sigh wondering what it would take. Then i knew, i read that quick thought in her mind. _**If she did my power then i might trust her, if she can do Jasper's maybe she can do mine.**_ I had to find out what her power was. Realisation hit me, i could try do everyone's powers. Edward leaned down and murmured in my ear, "So what trick did you want to do with that water?" I shivered and leaned back more so that everything pressed up against him. I heard him take a deep breath and wondered why. I knew that i could read his mind but i didn't want to, at least not at that moment. Everyone else just looked at us, and i felt a blush crawl up into my face. I took a shuddering breath and said, "Ok, i bet your wondering what i wanted to do with the water. I am going to show you guys a trick, it's called water shifting, well that's what i call it anyway." I gave them all a little smile and walked over to the desk where Edward had put the pitcher of water.

I pick it up and poured a bit of water on the desk. I turned around and everyone was watching my every move, Alice with a little smile on her face, but the others with rapt attention. I cleared my mind of all thoughts and pictured a rose made of ice. With my hands i drew a detailed drawing of a rose in the water. I raised my hands above the water and started weaving my hands, the water drew up and i blew on it, frost covered the area near it, i knew this because i was reading Edwards mind, and then suddenly the frost was gone, in its place was the ice rose. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me in amazement, even Alice who had seen it before. I drew my eyes away and placed the flower back on the desk, i gave it a little blow of heat from my mouth, and the ice dropped away to reveal a real live rose, i picked it up and gave it to Rosalie who accepted it with surprise. "Well, that's it." I coughed and stepped back, afraid of what they were going to do.

Jasper looked at me with amazement still when an idea popped into his head. "Hey guys, i think we should see if she can do all our talents. The others stopped talking and looked at him, then to me. Edward nodded his head, "I agree, i think it would be a good idea just to see what she can do." He gave me a smile and a nod. I transferred a thought into his mind, and he looked at me, and nodded again. "She said that she wants us to demonstrate first so she knows what we can do, Rosalie, she wants you to start first." Rosalie's eyes went wide, then narrowed as she took the stage. She put her hand out, palm up and suddenly all the heat went into that palm as it flared up into a fire ball, she drew it round and threw it at me. I thought of ducking but went against it, Emmett went to cut in to stop it when i caught it and sizzled it out with the colder air. Again they looked at me strangely, as the heat came back into the room. I put my arm out palm up and gathered all the heat energy i could and imagined a fire ball on my palm, suddenly it flared up. I gave them all a smile and looked at Rosalie. She gave me a smile and i knew that to her, i was accepted. I closed my hand and with a whoosh the fire went out. I straightened up, "Who's next?"

Turns out Jasper went next. Everyone was really happy, the next minute they were sad. Jasper could control feelings. Because everyone was feeling sad still due to Jasper, i narrowed my eyes and thought of anger, and suddenly everyone was angry. Jasper looked at me and nodded his head. Yep, i was accepted by him too. With a nod of his head, everyone was happy again. I noticed that Alice moved to Jaspers side. I looked at her and she looked up and caught my eye, she moved away and she didn't show me her power, instead she told me. "I can't show you mine, it's different from everyone else's. I can see people's futures," She said while she looked at me and suddenly i felt cold, she knew my other power that i didn't like, but she said it anyway, "While you can see their pasts." Everyone looked at me, and i knew that look of distrust and i felt alone again.

I receded inside myself and felt a probing at my mind, and it wasn't friendly. I wasn't going to let anyone in. It got harsher as they tried harder, and i knew that it wasn't one of the Cullen's, or the Hales. I looked at Edward who was still studying me, "Can anyone else feel that?" I whispered my eyes wide. They were getting frustrated by not being able to get in. Edward frowned and moved to my side and led me to a chair. "What is it?" He asked gruffly, and i knew that he didn't trust me either. For some reason i felt a little piece of my heart break off and i don't know where it went. But now, a chip has gone somewhere from the empty place i did call my heart. I sighed and told them about the scratching at my mind and they all looked confused until Rosalie said, "That's happened to me before; someone has tried to get into my mind. And i don't know why, i had a feeling it might have to do with our powers. Speaking of which, Emmett, Edward, you still have to show her yours. Although its pretty obvious that she will be able to do them, seeing as she has done ours, it won't hurt to do it anyway." Emmett came over to me, and gave me his hand to help me up. "Edward and i will do ours together. It will help show you," He explained when i looked puzzled.

Edward and Emmett moved to the middle of the room and faced each other. Edward drew his eyes together and i felt the push of energy that made Emmett fly across the room into the wall where he stayed there, his feet not touching the ground. I looked at Edward and he let Emmett go, making him drop to the floor loudly. I chewed my lip thoughtfully and looked at Edward, "Face me, I'll do it to you." I said to Edward. He looked smug and walked across from me. I narrowed my eyes and felt the build up of energy and gave him a mental push. Edward went flying into the wall with a loud thump. I left him there while he begged to be let down. "You shouldn't have been so mean to Emmett and made him crash down!" I scolded him as he continued to whine. "But seeing as im nice ill let you down." I let him down slowly and when he got back on his feet he came towards me menacingly, i gave him a sweet smile and rose up to kiss his cheek. I felt very bold even though that wasn't a proper kiss, but he did look surprised. I walked over to Emmett, "You ready to show me yours?" I asked although i knew he was. Jasper came over and Emmett gave me a demonstration. He threw his hand back towards the half empty pitcher of water and the water came up and made a lasso in his hand he swung it around and it got Jaspers neck tight and Jasper struggled for breath before Emmett let it go and the water soaked Jasper. "You're a water shifter!" I squealed with happiness, "I used to do that all the time! Once we were at the pool, me and my mom, and i picked up the water using my power and i made a dress and put it on my mum, i let all the water go and she got soaked!" i gave them all a brilliant smile, happy that at least some memories were happy and not all were sad. Emmett started to smirk, Jasper gave a grin and Edward started outright laughing. Alice and Rosalie giggled along with them. Soon after we were all grabbing our stomachs gasping for breath.

I had a nice thought, "Hey, why don't we go to a diner or something? I mean and grab something to eat?" I looked around and they seemed surprised by the suggestion. Edward looked at me, "Yeah, it could be like a triple date or something." He gave me a crooked smile and i felt a blush come up in return. "So Bella, will you be my date for tonight seeing as i will be alone?" He got down on one knee and gave me another grin. I couldn't help but laugh at him, "Oh, gee i suppose Edward i mean, if you're going to be alone." He clutched his chest in mock hurt, "You mean, you wouldn't go with me if i wasn't?" Everyone else was in peels of laughter by this time and i couldn't help but go along with it, "Why of course not Edward, I don't think you're my appropriate type." I gave him a stunning smile with a wink and this time he started to blush. I turned on my heel and said, "Well guys, and Eddy, if you wanna have something you better hurry, i might not last with the way Edward is looking at me." I gave another cheeky grin grabbed my heels and walked out the door only to poke my head back in, "Where do i go to get out?" The others laughed and Edward took the front and off we went, out for a perfect date. Or so i thought.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

It was truly awful. Seems that the new diner that just opened up in town was full up to the max, so we went to Ring O'Bells Cafe, which just so happened to have two girls called Lauren and Jessica in there. I was really happy at the start, the new Bella out with new friends. We came into the door and sat down at a booth at the back of the diner, Alice of course, sat between me and Jasper, but only because she wanted to make sure that I was ok with everything. Then the two waitresses there, Lauren and Jessica, came over to take our, I mean Edwards, order. It was ridiculous! They were fighting over his attention like dogs fighting over a slice of meat. I rolled my eyes and slid out of the booth over to Edward, who was looking at me frantically. I walked over to him and a smile played around my lips, which he was looking at darkly. I licked the corner of my mouth and saw his mouth tighten. Ohhhh yeahhh. I loved this new found power of mine. Even though I knew it was just sexual power and not my actual powers. Finally a guy found me sexy! Or I think he does anyway. I bent down in front of Edward, which thankfully for me I had a low cut shirt on and gave him a good view of my cleavage, and whispered in his ear, "It's karaoke night...Eddy, I want you to sing a song for me. I'll sing one for you to." I leant back again and gave him a smile, a small one but still a smile.

He gave me a smile too, and looked up at Jessica and Lauren. "Excuse me ladies but I do believe it is my turn for the karaoke." He got up slowly, took my hand and before I knew what he was going to do he pulled me into him and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I was stunned, but he was smiling. "Just go along with it, I want them to think you're my girlfriend," Edward whispered in my ear. I gave a smile and then pulled him to me and gave him a kiss, but a longer, sweeter one. And this time he was stunned. I gave him what I would like to think was a sexy smile, "just playing my part...honey." I slid into his seat while he walked up to the karaoke machine and chose a song to do while the other person finished his song. The guy was singing 'I get knocked down' by some crazy 80's band. I had no idea who. He finished about a minute after Edward walked up there and we clapped and laughed while he accidently curtsied instead of bowed. He walked off flushed. Edward got up and talked into the microphone, "Hello everyone, my name is Edward, and today I am going to be singing the song 'Crush' by David Archuleta. It's because of my feelings for a very wonderful young woman, who just happens to be in the audience tonight, but I won't mention any names." And after that speech the song started and I never knew how beautiful Edwards's voice was going to be. I just couldn't imagine that sound coming out of anyone else's voice but his.

I quickly got up nearing the end of the song and looked for a song I could sing. I was rushing of course, thinking of the perfect song I could sing to Edward, something that I knew he would understand. And I found the perfect song. Yeah ok so it was old, but it was beautiful. So I talked to the DJ and he agreed that it would be perfect. Edwards's song had finished, and I walked onto the stage. "Ok, umm, I really love this song and I think it's beautiful, but I also think that the person I am singing it to be beautiful as well, so here we go." 'I want to know what Love is' came on, and I started singing, remembering how I used to do this with my mum all the time. And how many times I had done this song with her. "I wanna know what love is, and I want you to show me." I looked pointedly at Edward when I said this, and only then noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off me the whole time. I was amazed at his focus on me, and his eyes watching my every move made me flush, but this time not with embarrassment, something more than that. I finally knew the feeling of lust, hot, tingling lust that made me want to jump his bones more than anything now. I nearly laughed at thinking that, but it made me feel so much better. The song finished and everyone was shouting out for an encore! I was so embarrassed but I decided one more song couldn't hurt. And this time, Edward chose the song for me. "Do you know the song 'Every time we touch' by Cascada?" Edward inquired. I frowned, "Well yes, but why that song?" I asked, I was so confused on why he wanted a girly song. "Listen to the lyrics as you sing them and you will understand," and then he flushed bright red under the fluorescent light. I gave a smile, "Ok, chuck it on then."

EPOV

I gave a shuddering breath as I put on Every time we touch for Bella. The song she sang before, I know it was meant for me but this song I want her to realise how much she wants me, how much she loves me. Even if she doesn't know it yet, seeing as we have only met three days ago. I think, I think I might love her. Can you love someone in just three days? I don't know. I have never loved before. But do I know what love actually is? I have a feeling that I'm about to find out.

BPOV

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me; I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive. Because every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need you by my side." I sang the lyrics and my heart started beating faster, Edwards face deep in thought as he listened to the lyrics. 'Oh god,' I thought, 'do I really want to be like this. I felt at least partway normal before Edward and everyone knew my secret.' I gave myself a mental headslap, and by the looks of it Edward and everyone heard it, because they all looked up at me and gave a big grin. The song was ending and I sang it as good as I could what with them grinning and all. The last notes on the karaoke machine ended and a round of applause went up. I gave a bow and everyone laughed even more. I sighed as Edwards hands reached my waist and pulled me off the stage. I know that we were supposed to play the part of boyfriend and girlfriend, but Edward was taking it very seriously. He gazed into my eyes, searching for something and said, "There is something about you Bella Swan, you make my heart go wild." He lifted me up into his arms, as though he was cradling a baby, and walked with me outside. He put me down on the ground and held me close, I put my head on his chest and sure enough his heart was beating irregularly. I pulled in a shuddering breath as he pulled me even closer for a minute, and then pulled away. I looked up confused of these strange feelings bursting inside me. He slowly tipped my head back and gave me the sweetest kiss i could ever imagine. A flash lit up the darkness for a minute. I looked around but could see no one. And thats when i felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my body covered with goosebumps. Someone was watching us.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I pulled Bella close into my body as I looked around the area when my gaze caught something white in the bush. I gently pushed Bella off me and walked over to the bush. Material. A white piece of polyester clung to the bush where it had ripped from some ones shirt. I grasped it in my hand and walked back over to Bella. "WH-What is it?" Bella's voice was shaking and I felt horrible. Anything could have happened to her when I had my back turned, I should have brought her with me. I opened my arms and she flung herself into them. "Shhh Bella, everything will be ok." I stroked the length of her back and rest my arms on the top part of her butt. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me even closer, not letting me go at all. It made me feel good, powerful, and a little light headed. I breathed in her scent and I felt a pull of desire in my loins. "Oh Bella, you don't know what you do to me," I groaned and tipped her chin up. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, and a hint of desire crept in as she slowly licked her bottom lip. I groaned again and kissed her. Softly at first, testing, waiting to see how she would react. I pulled away and a little moan escaped her. I looked down at her again and her eyes where glazed over with lust. I kissed her deeply this time, waiting for her to open her mouth for me. She gave a gasp and I knew that this was my time; I gently probed her mouth open more and slid my tongue in. She gave another soft little moan and I was lost. I brought her closer to me and picked her up, my hands cupping the small soft rounds of her bottom. She wrapped her legs around me and gasped when she felt my manhood pressed against her. She pulled back from the kiss, glanced down at me with a startled expression then smiled wickedly, like a siren. My siren. She moved a little shifting to get more comfortable and the pleasure of those few little movements nearly pulled me over. I was about to kiss her again when I heard Alice and the others.

This time, we both groaned. She gently unwrapped her legs from my waist and slid down my body. I gave a small hiss when she slid her hand down my chest, nearly touching the thing that I wanted her most to touch. She smiled again and slid her hand across my waist to my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as just at that moment Jasper and Emmett came around the corner. Emmett glanced at me and then at Bella and a knowing smile came across his face. "Oh shut up Emmett," I glared at him and gave him a mental slap over the head. Emmett rubbed the back of his head and glared at me, then smiled at Bella, who was still looking over near the bush. I had forgotten about the piece of material that had been in the bush. Bella gave a small smile at Emmett, and I knew she was remembering that damn flash. "Look, we were talking and a camera flash caught us. Well, that is what we think it is." Emmett and Jasper both looked at each other, and I knew another secret about me was about to come out. "Stupid fucking paparazzi!" Jasper and Emmett exclaimed at the same time. Bella's mouth dropped open.

"What?! Why on earth would the paparazzi want to take a photo of us?" Bella looked at me with a small hint of disbelief in her eyes. I sighed deeply, "Because Alice, Emmett and I are the sons and daughter of Carlisle Cullen, Earl of Ravenwood," I looked at Emmett and Jasper for help but they were staring at their feet. So I was on my own, until I saw Alice and Rosalie come back. "We didn't meant to deceive you Bella, it's just we left England to get away from them, but they have followed us to this cute little town. It was hard for us to leave England, but when you start getting photo's of yourself half naked in your bedroom in a magazine, you start getting a little crazy." Alice smiled apologetically at Bella. Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "But couldn't you have just zapped them or something? Like with your powers?" Bella gave a sheepish smile at them and I had to laugh. Zap them? We hadn't even thought of that, but even if we had they would complain about us, something weird going on at the house. I opened my mouth to speak but Alice cut in before me, "No we couldn't, people would know about us then. We would be labelled as freaks, mutants, alien . . . a whole heap of hurtful words." Alice looked away then and Jasper went to her side and pulled her into him. Bella looked shocked as if she couldn't even believe that she had mentioned such a thing. "That's right, I'm so sorry I totally forgot. I understand how that feels, when I lived in California. .well I had to change 2 different schools because I accidently used my powers. And the words they used, god, they were not pretty."

I totally felt for her then. She knew how we all felt. I could feel her heart beat faster, well. . I couldn't feel but somehow i knew it did. I shuffled over to be near her side and held my hand out, waiting for her to put hers in mine. She gave a mental sigh and whispered she was tired. "Ok guys, i think it's time to go it's getting pretty late." Everyone readily agreed with me and we all jumped into our cars, ready to go home. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all went in Emmett's car while Bella came in mine. Alice looked at me uncertainly, "Edward . . . are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if I ditched them."

I looked over towards Alice who was looking at Bella. Her eyes glazed over with a hint of gold around the pupil. I knew immediately that she was in some kind of trance...or maybe another one of her powers. Bella looked towards me, the glow of gold in her eyes more pronounced. She glanced at the white scrap of material that was hanging loosely from my hand. She pointed towards it and whispered in a rough monotone voice, "His name is James." I walked towards her when suddenly the glow from her eyes faded and she fell backwards. "Bella!" That was Alice, she ran over when i had caught her. I shook Bella gently, but her head just lolled to the side. I gave Alice a mental push to go get help, and to phone Cheif Swan, i would not let Bella stay unconscious.


End file.
